grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan's Story
Intr As you know,Ethan is Elesis's brother but why wasn't he mentioned by Elesis.Because she was just a baby at the time.But the real problem is that how did Ethan kill the knights of Kanavan at such a young age.This story explains why. 1st Part:Ethan's Childhood SoundTrack for the whole Story:Funny Sunny Day Ever since Ethan was born he was a normal boy,an innocent bystander.At the age of 2,he started seeing war.He had a traumatic experience due to the bloodshed he saw.But 3 months later the war suddenly ended,like the enemy,was retreating for a special atack.Soon after the war ended Elesis was born.Anger is increasing inside Ethan,one day his will might collaspe and the anger will take over his body for a day,but there's no idea what Ethan might do. 2nd Part:The Anger Explodes Soundtrack:Vim and Vigor The next 5 years Ethan was just practicing his swordsmanship,he set his sword down and went to sleep.He was then without question,lifted and was being carried to a location.Ethan then woke up half-way and grabbed his sword while no one was looking.Then,when he woke up entirely he found himself in an elite corps base.He was very curious about where this place is.He got out of the tent and heard a noise,a roar to be more specific.The orcs were on a rampage and the knights were all killed in the fight.He didn't understand why they would this because he was young.But an orc barraged into him and Ethan got his sword and blocked.He slashed the orc in half,then blood spilled on the ground.Ethan was apalled and couldn't move.Then he couldn't hold the anger much longer and killed of the orcs in 1 single strike.The strike blew off half an acre of the forest.The knights were alerted and they ran to that spot,but luckily Ethan ran out before he was found.His trails of footprints was fresh and they followed him. 3rd Part:The Accusation When it was night,Ethan finally got tired and fainted on the ground,he decided to rest for a bit.But even if it was night the knights kept on his trail.They found him and lifted him on a horse and went into the capital.Ethan then woke up in the queen's hall.And he talked to the queen: SoundTrack:The Banishment Ethan:What's going on here?! Queen:You have been caught of the act of betrayment.For that you are arrested. Ethan:What did I do? Queen:You don't remember?You killed my knights out there,the horror out there was caused by you. Ethan:I didn't do that!It was the orcs!I saw it with my own eyes! Queen:Lies,for that I have no choice but to execute you!Guards! SoundTrack:The Encounter Ethan:(I've got to find a way to get out of here,but how?) ~Ethan then sees a hole in the ceiling~ Ethan:I'm sorry your majesty,but I didn't do it,if you'll excuse me. ~Ethan backflips the 2 guards and ran for the grappling hook~ Queen:Get him! ~Ethan throws the hook into the hole and yanked on it,he climbs~ Soon after the guards were chasing him on the roof.Ethan climbed down and ran into the wilderness.In his mind,Ethan said: (Sry,Elesis,soon I'll come back home 1 day,but not today...) 4th Part:The Journey to Nowhere Ethan walked far and wide for 6 years,lerking in the shadows as a fugitive.At some times he would come out and help people,but they run in terror from him.Ethan didn't know why this was happening.He then found out why in a few days.It seemed that the news of him killing Kanavan knights has spread.Then out of nowhere the 5-Year war started,the knights were fighting againist Kanavan for some reason.He could no longer live in Bermesiah ever again and went to unknown territory.He was then living there peacefully and lonely for 4 years perfecting his skills as a knight.Then Alason came and took over.He then tried to fight the invasion but it was too late when Ethan arrived.The people were already dead and people accused Ethan for the destruction.His name is going bad by the time.He has to do something. Final Part:His Resolve for a better future SoundTrack:The 13th Struggle Ethan has a resolve for saving this continent,he must kill Alason and claim the regions.Then the continent will live in peace. Ethan will take his actions now to a new level.He will use his anger to stop the corruptions of the regions.The power he has found within himself has given him an upgraded sword,The Long Sword!The 1st one was Crystal Maw,he ended the corruption there.Then he ended the corruption in the Blizzard Region and became rivals with the Wyvern.Next he went straight to The illusion Region and cleared World Abyss,even though he had to leave a thin layer of ground to cover the hole.Next he went to Dark Crater and met with Grand Chase.He was curious to find knights from Bermesiah,so he encountered them: Ethan:If your here to arrest me forget it!I didn't kill anyone. Sieghart:What are you talking about? Ethan:Remember,the incident between me and the army? Ronan:Oh right,but we have more important things to do. Ethan:Like what? SoundTrack:Namine's Theme Elesis:Like Kaze'aze. Ethan:!!!(That face!) Elesis:Why do you look suprised? Ethan:Your my sister,that's why. Arme:Elesis!You said you never had a brother,were you lying? Elesis:I wasn't,and I wouldn't believe he's my brother,but still he looks familiar.Like in my childhood? Ethan:(Sigh...) Ethan:Anyways,I'm here to stop the invasion. Ronan:You too? Ethan:Yeah,the Dark General is up ahead. Ryan:We'll defeat him together. So Ethan teamed up with Grand Chase and defeated the Dark General.Ethan then left to stop the invasion in Beach Shore,then he found out Grand Chase had already did.Then Elesis said"Why don't you join us?"Ethan was shocked and thought this hard,since they defeated the corruption in Beach Shore,he decided to join them.And That's how Ethan Joined Grand Chase and started his resolve. Made by:Ymant10